


Danger is my Middle Name

by MoPerson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Forced Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Self-Lubrication, Smut, alpha!bruce, because of howard, hating biology, induced heat, mama!tony, omega!Tony, scienceboyfriends, tony is hiding his status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hated trying to cover up who he was. But a contaminated water supply would throw a monkey wrench into his carefully air sealed rouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd... And this is my first fic on this Site. My others are on fanfiction. So, ya. The characters are OOC and please don't complain, because I like them OOC. (slightly OOC, anyways.) ya. I hope you enjoy!

Tony never liked having to act so strong. He never wanted to have a life where he lied about what he was and what he desired. Of course, he didn't have much choice in the matter as his father had been quite the ass. But Tony would never complain out loud about how his father hated what his son was. He hated that his one and only child was an omega. A weakling.

Sure, now that Tony had the suit, it made up for any and all physical disparities on his part. And he had JARVIS programmed to inform any persons that Tony Stark is a beta. But that couldn't be any farther from the truth, and it couldn't be torturing Tony any more that it was.

Tony longed to drop the act, to surrender and give himself to an Alpha and be loved. Tony wished he could love Pepper, but she was a Beta, and Tony needed more. Tony needed an Alpha to love him.

So when Agent had visited Tony in his tower, he was very surprised that he had been able to fool the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. Operative core into thinking that he was a beta. Sure, Tony was a good actor and he had gone to absolutely ridiculous feats to ensure that the only person who knew that he was an omega was he, himself and JARVIS, but he really didn't think he was that good!

But it was just his luck that 57% of the team was pure, virile alpha. The number might not seem menacing but take into account that Tony himself accounted for 14% of entire group and Clint was the only other Omega in all of S.H.I.E.L.D. So with the variables all out on the table, omegas were outnumbered 4:2:1, with Natasha being the only female and beta on the team. But at least Clint was bonded. Tony was desperately masking his scent and putting on an act to hide what he was. So the others would only think that the ratio was 4:1:2. Which was completely different!

But either way, after about two years of successfully hiding his secret away and yearning for one particular doctor to just claim him and bond, his wish came true. In the form of a veritable disaster.

Never let it be said that the Hulk was a softie, but when it came to his Metal Man, Hulk would always go out of his way to aid Tony in battle. Whether it be a quick shove out of the way of heavy artillery or carrying him back to the tower when the Suit was too damaged or stroking his hair when Tony came to watch him play in the Hulk Proof Play Room. HPPR for short. Tony had never felt more comfortable than when Hulk would scoop him up, cradle him in his giant green arms and stroke his hair. He had a feeling that Hulk could pick up on the fact that his Metal Man was an omega, but he didn't dwell on it. Tony didn't either.

So, on the fateful day of December 14th, two years after the whole chitauri debacle, some lunatic decided to contaminate the entire water supply in both New York City and Toronto. Tony didn't quite listen to what Director Fury was saying during the briefing, but he got a good wiff of it when he drank the water.

All he had gathered was that the compound wasn't toxic and that exposure would not cause any harm. His head was a little scattered from his new Suppressants he had developed, still needed some tweaking for the drowsiness but overall they were working.

So after the first gulp of tap water, Tony froze. He breathed heavily and he his brain went into override, assessing his symptoms faster than J-

"Sir, your body seems to be initiating a Heat."

Okay, not faster than JARVIS, but damn near close.

"Sir, your pheromones are spiking dramatically, the entire building has already been permeated. Sir, I would suggest running away. Masters Thor and Steve are on their way."

Tony began to cry. He began to sob. This was the one thing that he actually wanted to let happen, but of course it would be ripped from him before the time was right. He tried to run, ignoring the slick between his thighs, he got into his lab, and ordered JARVIS to go into code O. Only Tony knew that override code. But just as the doors of the lab slid and locked shut, Tony collapsed because of the sheer amount to Alpha pheromones that were already in there.

Bruce Banner was not an extrovert or aggressive Alpha, but he was all Alpha and Tony couldn't handle it. Bruce was the only Alpha that Tony allowed close. The only Alpha Tony had ever wanted. And the only Alpha that also had the same essence of Alpha-like qualities as the Hulk.

Bruce's eyes widened at the state of Tony. His cock was erect in an instant, aching and huge. But he was nothing if not controlled in times like these. He carefully lifted Tony onto the pull out bed against the wall. He tried to ignore the fertile, ripe, sweet scent of Tony. He had worked with omegas in India. The people were too poor to afford the drug. But Bruce forced himself back to the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Bruce wanted to show that he hadresolve.

"B-Because... Nggg... Bruce I'm scared!" Tony sobbed brokenly. It broke Bruce's heart. Truthfully, Bruce had always dreamed that Tony was his omega, and he would be pregnant and happy, and so beautiful. "I only every wanted you, but everyone else would look at me different! What would the press say? Think about Stark industries! My stocks would die!"

"Tony, you torture yourself because of your father?" Bruce threaded his fingers through Tony's sweat damp hair.

"I didn't say anything about him!" Tony shot up into Bruce's arms. He rubbed his body as close as possible, trying to quell the urge, to fill the void inside of himself.

"Tony, I know that you're not in your right mind right now, but I need you know that what we're about to do will be forever. We will always be together after this." Bruce needed Tony to understand.

Tony preened happily. He pressed kitten kisses all over Bruce's neck as he was lowered onto the mattress. His pants were gone quickly, ripped to shreds by Bruce's strength. His shirt was gone too, after it was torn away. Bruce was naked very quickly and Tony would die soon if Bruce didn't knot him and fill him up.

Then, Bruce pressed a soft, achingly tender kiss to Tony's lips. Tony latched onto him like a leach. It was crazy soft and unbelievably tender. Tony came from the kiss alone, whimpering in submission.

Bruce felt Tony's hole, the quivering muscles were slick and loose. So he pushed his entire cock inside of the omega without warning. Tony cried out in abandon, as his previous orgasm had left him hypersensitive. But Bruce was far from finished. He didn't wait for Tony to adjust, he just fucked and breeded Tony with all that he had. Tony cried and moaned and quaked underneath his Alpha.

Then Bruce flipped Tony onto his hands and knees and just lost it. Tony couldn't hold himself up from the sheer force of Bruce's thrusts. But it was so good. The stretch, the immobility, the safety, it all had Tony coming again, his cock spilling more cum onto his sheets. Then, after what felt like days of bliss, Bruce's knot began to swell. Tony cried out and pushed back to impale himself on the monster of a bulge. The obscene stretch and pull on the knot had Tony's insides quivering. Then Bruce growled. Growled. Tony came again.

They stayed locked together for hours, with Bruce spooning Tony from behind. But before Tony had drifted off to sleep, he pulled Bruce closer.

"I've always loved you Bruce. You really do complete me. For the next session, I want you to bond me. Make me yours forever. I want to get pregnant and be so sore that I won't be able to walk for a month." Trust Tony to make a dirty comment right after professing his love.

"Hm," Bruce hummed. "I guess I can arrange for that."

[six months later]

"Oh God! Bruce!" Tony cried out.

"I thought you didn't believe in god!" Bruce smirked.

Tony was too preoccupied to dignify that with an answer. He bobbed up and down on Bruce's thick cock almost desperately. His round, pregnant belly swelled so prettily. Six months had been good to him, as he had filled out and gained about twenty pounds. His curves had come back and his drinking had been quelled. He was in the best shape of his life, besides being pregnant and as a major plus, he got to have extra explosive pregnant sex with Bruce.

Tony howled with pleasure as he came, spraying Bruce's furred chest with his hot cum. Bruce followed soon after, with a mighty shout and his knot locking them together. In hindsight, this wasn't the best position for them to be locked in, as Tony's back was going to start aching and he would complain endlessly-

"Aw fuck, this wasn't the best idea, was it?" Tony winced. "I can't stay upright like this for long Bruce. My back is already hurting and my ankles hurt because my feet and shins are parallel to the couch and I'm hungr-"

"Tony, listen to me." Bruce interrupted his fiancé. "Scoot backwards until you hit the arm rest and lean against the wall. I'm flexible, I can bend my legs to make a seat, and you'll cover us up with the throw blanket and ask JARVIS to get Natasha to bring us some food."

Tony did as he was told, feeling every bit the omega he was, and loving the feeling. He sighed as Bruce folded his legs in a wide cross behind his back and he could relax. Bruce's knot was still big and hot inside of him and it was beginning to turn him on again. But his baby was hungry.

"JARVIS, please contact Natasha for us. Tell her we need some food." Tony called as he positioned the thick grey striped blanket over his lap, letting it spill over the side of the couch.

"Certainly sir. Do you wish for me to inform her of your inconvenient predicament?" JARVIS, good old JARVIS was screwing with Tony, he was convinced.

"No! Don't give her any reasons to tease us on her way to the kitchen! They'll all hear her!" Tony whined.

"Yes, JARVIS, please don't let her know. I don't want Tony to be ridiculed like that." Now Bruce was teasing him also! What is the world coming to?

"As you wish, sirs."

Tony pouted and smoothed Bruce's borrowed ultra stretch- hulk proof STARK quality AC DC design shirt over his round pregnant belly. He didn't notice Bruce's loving gaze watching him coo and fuss over their unborn child. The moment ended as Natasha's loud guffaw startled Tony into jumping and jarring Bruce's knot inside of him suddenly. Bruce groaned at the sensation.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Natasha was actually smirking. She had actually let her glee show on her face. "Just remember to disinfect that couch and incinerate that blanket when you guys are done."

Tony only pouted over his plate of hot dogs. But he was thankful she had remembered that ketchup made him puke the last time he had smelled it. She even brought out the maple syrup and extra tangy mustard to go with it! Yay for Natasha!

Bruce plucked two dogs (before Tony could slather them with maple syrup) and put only a little mustard on each before slowly eating them, letting Tony rest the plate on his chest. He began to laugh at the situation, just realizing how ridiculous they must have looked. But Tony made him happy. Tony made the Hulk happy. Tony and now the baby were his whole world.

"Why are you laughing? You're making my hot dog miss my mouth and I don't like maple syrup and mustard all over my face Mr. hot-stuff." Tony groused.

"I love you." Bruce said.

"Yes, well, I suppose JARVIS loves me too." Tony smirked to himself. But Bruce knew that he had really said 'I love you too, Bruce.' but Bruce wouldn't pry.

[four months later]

Bruce would never get tired of having Tony rest against his chest, as he fed their weeks old son. Little Philip Danger Stark-Banner (Tony said that he needed to give his son that middle name.) (Bruce had adamantly refused until Tony had broken down into sobs.) was born healthy. He was strong and had quite the set of lungs on him. Steve had fallen in love with him immediately, as had Thor and Natasha. But Clint shared a special bond with little Philip. Tony wanted to honor the great Phil Coulson, who was Clint's husband, who had miraculously survived the blast from loki's staff, and was the only other man able to subdue Tony. Clint had given them a watery smile. And blamed his own hormones for the tears. Clint was eight months pregnant himself.

"Are you done, my little one?" Tony cooed. He pulled Philip from his chest and gently lifted him over his shoulder to pat his back. "Now give mommy a Dangerous burp!"

"I still can't believe you gave our son Danger as his middle name." Bruce said softly.

"Yes, well... I can't believe Clint gave his daughter Hulk as a middle name. Natalya Hulk Coulson." Tony countered.

Bruce realized that it could have been much, much worse.

Tony smiled. He was finally happy. PLUS, his son could coin the term; "Danger is my middle name" and actually mean it!

Years later, Tony would regret that...

The end~


	2. The End

Never let it be said that giving your child a certain name will not affect his or her personality. Because it does. And the avengers have had first hand experience in that matter.

For instance, take the day when Tony and Bruce's son decided to try and anger his father, just to see if he would Hulk out;

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Philip Danger Stark Banner! Don't you dare drop that vase on your father! Do you want to invite death upon yourself!?" Steve Rogers, Captain America and resident mother hen, screamed.

The five year old boy froze. The vase he was gripping was slowly sliding down due to his sweat and gravity. He had learned how to navigate the vents and rafters from his uncle Clint, and the boy had a curiosity and scientific mind set to rival his mother. Experimentation had been his method of choice whenever he wanted to find an answer for his questions. So naturally, crawling through the vents with his auntie Tasha's least favorite vase to drop onto his father's head while said father was concentrating on his nuclear and gamma research was the only way to gauge the extent to which he could agitate his father before he lost control. Naturally.

"But... But... But I need to see!" Philip whined, gripping the vase harder. His father had long since moved away from the danger zone to look sternly at his son.

"Philip. I understand that you want to find out more things about the Hulk, and that you think that the only way to do it would be behind my back. But please at least speak to your mother before you try things like these. He would have found a safer way for you to agitate me. The Hulk is taller than the vents, sweetheart, he would crush those first." Bruce was calm and collected as he said all of this. "You have my permission to gather information on the Hulk, but please do so in a safe environment and when the hulk would be most serene, and in a generally chatty mood, alright?"

"Okay Daddy! Thanks!" Philip disappeared up into the vents and slithered away while Steve stared at Bruce with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"If I tell him to stop then he'll try it again. Trust me. The last time he tried to sneak into our room during Tony's heat and I told him to stop, it took him five minutes to pick the lock again." Bruce said as he resumed his work.

"I can't handle this." Steve murmured as he left Bruce to his work. "This is nuts!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danger obviously is not an appropriate middle name for a child. He or she will exploit it to their greatest advantage. And when that child has access to his mother's lab, well hijinks are guaranteed to ensue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bruce, where is my Iron Man Armor?" Tony asked as he rubbed his pregnant belly. He was six months along with the couple's second child. "I swear I left it in the display case."

"I saw JARVIS do it. It should be in the case." Bruce rushed to Tony's side, tilting his head in confusion. He display case was empty.

"JARVIS, where is the suit?" Tony asked.

"Your son has taken it, modified it to accommodate for his size and has flown to Mexico, sir." Came the dry reply.

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic..." Tony whimpered.

"I would have informed you, sir, but you gave me strict orders to stay quiet and master Philip asked me to keep this a secret." JARVIS replied. "Besides, you have not programmed me to be sarcastic."

"Bruce, my baby is in my Iron Man suit and is flying over Mexico. Philip is flying over Mexico!" Tony hissed. "JARVIS! Call an avengers team meeting. Code Fuchsia!"

Code Fuschia was the name that the group labeled any emergency that was dire, but shouldn't ever be repeated or told to Director Fury. They had gone on dozens of non-shield missions over the years.

The entire group assembled in battle gear, only to see a frantic Tony and Bruce.

"What happened?" Clint asked. His daughter was clutching his leg, sucking her thumb. His own small baby bump was barely visible underneath his loose shirt and sweat pants.

"Philip committed grand theft Iron Man!" Tony sobbed."He's taken the suit, modified it, which is amazing and I'm damn proud of him for managing to circumvent the circuitry and have empty spaces in the suit without it overheating or super cooling instantly... But He's already in Mexico and I can't go because I'm pregnant and you all owe me! So go and bring back my baby!"

Steve dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Natasha was gaping. Thor was quiet and Clint was clutching his daughter so tightly that she was trying to dislodge herself from her mother's grasp.

"Seriously!?" Natasha broke the silence.

"Yes! Now go before he kills himself!" Tony pleaded. His voice wavered and his eyes had already been red from crying. His face was a mess of dihydrogen monoxide nearly saturated with sodium chloride. (H2O+NaCl)

"Well Shit." Natasha said as she moved to the elevator. Thor followed her silently, still utterly confused and quite honestly speechless. Steve was still sprawled on the floor, shocked into unconsciousness.

It took the Natasha and Thor three hours to track Philip down. He was using his father's identity and voice encryption technology to buy himself fifty gallons of ice cream and seventy pounds of cake from a supermarket. The locals were enthralled by 'Iron Man' and were snapping pictures and gossiping wildly. Natasha almost laughed at the cashier's plight to try and inform 'Tony Stark' that they didn't have that much ice cream or cake in stock.

"I don't care what other things you have here. I need mint ice cream and chocolate cake! I flew here from New York City! I don't have time to waste, my son needs to be picked up from school in an hour!" Natasha and Thor were sincerely impressed. Not only was the voice encryption impeccable, Philip even had his mother's snark and arrogance!

"I am sorry, sir!" The cashier's thick accent made him difficult to understand, but Natasha had heard worse. "We do not have that!"

"Philip Danger son of Stark and Banner!" Thor hollered. Philip jumped in the suit, the metal clanking against the tiled flooring. "Your mother and father are worried sick of you! We must return to the tower immediately! Your mother is terribly distraught!"

"Is he really?" Tony's voice replied through the suit's filters.

"Yes, Philip. Now let's go before your uncle Steve has a brain aneurysm." Natasha said.

The three of them returned six hours after Tony had discovered the suit missing. Tony gathered Philip in his arms and squeezed him so tightly. Bruce squeezed him also.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" Tony asked.

"Director Fury said that we shouldn't go to a team party in Mexico with ice cream and chocolate cake, so I inferred that Mexico must be the proverbial land of ice cream and chocolate cake." Philip explained, his seven year old body being crushed by his worried parents. "Besides, I was hungry and you've been having lots of cravings, mommy. I wanted to make sure that you had all the food that you need for the rest of my little brother's gestational period. I think he should have lots cake and ice cream. Don't you?"

"You are in so much trouble, little man." Bruce said sternly. "But your mother and I are suitably impressed by your ingenuity and talent. But you're still in trouble."

"But!"

"No buts, Mr. Iron Man!" Tony chastised.

"But!"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!?"

Philip's hazel eyes glinted with mischief. "But daddy, Danger is my middle name!"

Tony, in that moment, realized what a reckless and stupid thing it was to name his son Danger.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I should have listened..." Tony whimpered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it didn't end there. Year after year would see Philip disappear or put himself on top of the Empire State Building, or manage to bypass the bifrost and free Loki, which was anti-climactic in and of itself because Loki, as it turned out, was being mind controlled the entire time! He broke down in tears over the entire ordeal and vowed never to allow such vile creatures to manipulate him like that again. It was interesting to see a ten year old budding Alpha with a centuries old Omega bickering over the circumstances of said Omega's capture.

Then, as Tony had just given birth to Philip's second younger sibling and the third child in total, Philip decided to try his biggest stunt to date.

The one that would make his parents legally change his name.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Clint, do you have any advice for young aspiring trapeze flyers like myself?" A thirteen year old Philip asked.

"What do you mean?" Clint was reclining in a squishy sofa, resting his back as his twins summer-saulted in his belly. "I don't want you exploiting your namesake again. It really does hurt your parents, you know?"

"I know. But I swear, this is the last one. And I can't get hurt because there'll be a safety net!" Philip perused. "PLUS, there might be something in it for you."

"What's in it for me?" Clint raised his eyebrow. This wasn't looking good.

"A free backrub and I'll take your kitchen duty for the month." Philip knew just how to con. "and let's throw in a joy ride in my mom's porsche?"

"Boy, you drive a hard bargain, but I accept!" Clint grinned devilishly.

The two worked for weeks. By the end of the second month, the stunt was set and Philip was ready. But too bad Philip didn't see the anti-shield assassin and the sniper rifle until it was too late.

Three gun shot wounds. He was in a coma for three months. Tony didn't leave his bedside. He cried hysterically when he got the call. The rigging was still blocking the road when the shots were fired.

But it wasn't Philip who was shot. No. It was Bruce. The man was supervising his son's last stunt. A simple trapeze trick, with a harness and a safety net. Bruce and Tony had known about it and Clint had even gotten his old circus friends to help Philip with the rigging. But the assassin had targeted Bruce with some alien compound that even Tony had never even heard of.

It was an element that didn't exist in their realm. But Bruce had gone down, bleeding from the wounds and everyone was confused as to why he hadn't Hulked out.

Hulkium.

That's what they were calling it.

The only heavy metal that could take down the hulk. But no one knew what it would do to Bruce. Hulkium fluoride. HkF. Tony hated that compound with a vengeance.

But finally, Finally, Bruce blinked his eyes open. He groaned in discomfort.

"Bruce! Bruce?" Tony's worried voice clouded his brain. "Oh god Bruce!"

And wet face pressed against his cheek and many many hands were touching him. The Hulk was surprisingly serene, he was just lurking in the back of Bruce's mind, calmer, less volatile.

Philip, Peter and Penelope were all pawing at him, Tony was draped over his body. Penelope, his littlest daughter, was sitting by his leg and propped up to look at her father. Peter, at three years old and Bruce's only Omega child, was crying and clutching at his arms and chest, babbling about how 'A-scared' he was. Then Philip, his oldest boy, was bawling. He was blubbering about how sorry he was and if he had just listened to him when he had the chance-

"I'm fine, everyone. Don't worry about me." Bruce rasped. "I just need to see my family smiling again. So get me some food and then we'll talk because if my stomach doesn't eat me first, the Hulk will."

Tony and Philip laughed at that, wiping tears away with their sleeves. Little Peter didn't understand the joke, but calmed down to sniffles.

"I'm serious. I'm so hungry I think I might hurl."

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're back! Don't ever leave us again okay?" Philip asked. He dropped down to hug his father's neck tightly.

"Well, I'll look for bulletproof Hulk vests, how about that?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moral of the story is, be careful what you call someone. It might get you shot.


End file.
